Penelope Ebrim
Penelope, a character in The Royal Romance and ''The Royal Heir'' series, is one of the Prince's suitors. She is first seen in The Royal Romance, Book 1, Chapter 3. Appearance Penelope has black hair which she styles in a bun. She has fair skin and blue eyes, and wears a dark blue dress. Personality She is shown to be very loving towards dogs, specifically, her poodles. She also has low self-esteem and is easily manipulated and influenced by others. She tries very hard to fit in with Madeleine's expectations, but eventually submits to the pressures of court. It is hinted that she is suffering from anxiety, and that her pet poodles are emotional therapy animals. This is confirmed by her in Book 2 if you adopt the corgi. Events in The Royal Romance Sometime before the stop at Applewood Manor in the tour, Penelope had been approached by Bastien for an opportunity to stay in the Palace as a lady-in-waiting if she did what he had asked. He asked her to hire a photographer, make Tariq think his room was the room that Your Character was actually staying in. She did all that reluctantly and reveals all this in Book 2, Chapter 8, to Your Character and Hana at a Parisian fashion show, adding that she didn't want to do it but she was always under pressure from her parents to stay in Court and do well. From then on, it is up to the player to decide whether or not she is nice to Penelope. Chapters The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 3: Reunited * Chapter 4: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 5: Off to the Races * Chapter 6: Queen of Hearts * Chapter 7: Fire and Ice * Chapter 8: A Waltz to Remember * Chapter 9: Race to the Finish * Chapter 10: Beach Party * Chapter 12: As Sweet as Apple Pie * Chapter 13: Hunting for Love (Off-Screen) * Chapter 14: Fair Game * Chapter 16: The Beaumont Bash * Chapter 17: Lady in Waiting * Chapter 18: To Be a Princess * Chapter 19: Long Live the King Book 2 * Chapter 1: Homecoming * Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster * Chapter 6: Italian Nights * Chapter 7: Girl's Night Out * Chapter 8: City of Lights * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris * Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea * Chapter 15: Lost in Los Angeles * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound (Determinant) * Chapter 19: Ascension Book 3 * Chapter 4: Any Port in a Storm * Chapter 5: The Sport of Kings * Chapter 7: Haute Culture * Chapter 8: Artistic License (Off-Screen) * Chapter 9: Pomp and Circumstance * Chapter 12: Secrets In The Snow * Chapter 14: Welcome, One and All * Chapter 15: Light the Night * Chapter 16: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 17: Save the Date * Chapter 18: Bride to Be * Chapter 19: You Are Cordially Invited * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception * Chapter 21: Taken * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After The Royal Holiday * Chapter 4: Holly Jolly The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 3: Your Kingdom Awaits * Chapter 4: Courting Crowns * Chapter 6: Home, Home on the Range * Chapter 7: A Night on the Town * Chapter 12: To Love and to Cherish * Chapter 13: Spreading the Word * Chapter 14: The Announcement * Chapter 16: Great Expectations * Chapter 18: The Last Apple Ball (Mentioned) * Chapter 19: Truth and Lies Book 2 * Chapter 1: Labor of Love * Chapter 3: Welcome to the World * Chapter 4: The Royal Tour * Chapter 5: Her Royal Highness Relationships Maxwell Beaumont She has a crush on Maxwell as revealed in Book 2, Chapter 6. You can choose to say they would be cute together or tell Penelope she's not his type. In Book 3, her attraction shifts off Maxwell and onto Ezekiel instead. Your Character Penelope does not dislike you, but because she is jealous of your popularity at court and relationship with the Prince she takes part in the plot against you by asking a maid to perform a 'prank' and also sends a photographer payment for taking a photo of the incident. She reveals that Bastien was also part of the plot. In Chapter 10, Penelope asked you for forgiveness and it is up to the player on how to respond to her apology. Whatever your choice, she is still a part of the Cordonian court. In Book 3, Chapter 17, you have the option to choose her as your Maid of Honor. Landon & Emmeline Landon and Emmeline are Penelope's parents. They are the Duke and Duchess of Portavira. When you meet them, Landon tells you that even though Emmeline loves her daughter, she doesn't understand how stressful it is for Penelope. He appreciates you looking out for Penelope if you decide to. Merlin and Morgana Merlin and Morgana are Penelope's poodle. She got them since they were puppies. Her first childhood poodles were named Lancelot and Guinevere. Ezekiel Theron Ezekiel is Penelope's new love interest. Kiara Theron Kiara and Penelope are best friends throughout the series. Other Looks Penelope Masquerade.png|Masquerade Outfit in TRR re-write Penelope Costume Gala.png|Costume Gala Penelope Winter Outfit.png|Winter Outfit TRH Penelope ranch bachelorette.jpg|Country outfit Penelope Country Theme Outfit Full.jpg|Country outfit full view Trivia * Her house symbol is a narwhal and her house color is purple. * Penelope told her parents she wanted to design dog clothes. * Her house name was revealed to be Ebrim in The Royal Heir, Book 2, Chapter 4. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Nobility